In one known sales display of this type, each level consists of four individual structural units which have a rectangular design and which form collectively in one plane a correspondingly larger rectangle with twice the edge length. Twelve keys are provided on one of the two outside sides of each individual structural unit, which keys are pressed downwardly against a spring force to release successive ones of the side-by-side arranged rectangular transparent packages containing watchbands of various widths which packages are then spring ejected sufficiently to be removed. The transparent package which appears at the sight opening permits a user to recognize the type of the watchbands contained in each individual structural unit. This sales display has the disadvantage that only one plan view form, namely a square or at most rectangular form, is possible.